1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a laptop computer lock having a tapered extension extending out to allow a securing device to lock the laptop computer without tilting the laptop computer.
2. Description of Related Art
As the fast growth of modern technology, electronic devices are becoming more compact than ever. Due to its portability, users all over the world love using these light weight and compact electronic devices. One of them which are mostly seen globally is the laptop computer. Users may use the laptop computer anywhere and anytime without limitation of any kind. Because of the portability of laptop computers, stealing events are frequently heard from friends. In order to prevent unauthorized personnel from stealing the laptop computer away, securing devices are invented and introduced to the public. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,562 issued to Murray Jr. et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,029 issued to Liao concern securing devices for laptop computers.
Nowadays, the securing device is able to be connected to a built-in hole (approximately 3×7 cm) in a side face of the laptop computer so as to lock the laptop computer as required. However, when the conventional securing device is employed, there is a drawback that suffers the user.
With reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, normally, a conventional lock (1) securely attached to a side face of the laptop computer (A) incorporates a securing device (10) having a cable (11) and a securing block (12) to lock the laptop computer (A). It is noted that the lock (1) has a width (L1) and a distance from the lock (1) to a surface supporting the laptop computer is (S1). If the securing device (10) is to lock the laptop computer (A), the cable's length has to be larger than the width (L1) of the lock (1), otherwise, the cable (11) won't be able to extend through the through hole (1a) in the lock (1).
Still, if the through hole (1a) is vertical to the surface applied to support the laptop computer (A) and the radius of the cable's curvature is larger than the distance (S1), the laptop computer (A) is tilted with respect to the surface to support the laptop computer (A). If the securing block (12) has a length larger than the distance (S1), the laptop computer (A) is tilted as well. Still again, only if the radius of the cable's curvature is smaller than the distance (S1) or the cable (11) is replaced with a much smaller padlock, the problem of tilting the laptop computer (A) exists. However, using a much smaller padlock or a thinner cable than required seems not adequate to secure the laptop computer (A).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved laptop computer to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.